Remember Me?
by GlassSerendipity
Summary: After being in a coma, Jules wakes up with no recollection of the man at her side or the fact that she even has a husband. She has to find out just how much her life has changed in the two years she forgot, and Matthew has to find a way to get his wife to fall in love with him again. PruCan with fem!Prussia
1. Chapter 1

Jules woke up very confused. The process was much harder than usual. Everything seemed muffled and muted for several seconds. Once things cleared, several aspects became very apparent. She wasn't in her room. She wasn't even in her house. She had various things taped to her face and arms and shoved up her nose. Her whole body ached, and she was more than slightly uncomfortable.

"What the hell?" She tried to sit up, but it felt like she hadn't moved in the longest time. It sort of smelled like old people.

"Oh thank God!" Jules head shifted to her left to see where the sudden voice came from. An unknown, pathetic man was crying and clinging onto her arm. "Jules," he cried.

He lifted his head and kissed the back of her hand. Though initially creeped out, Jules couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Behind his glasses were blue eyes strained red. There were dark heavy circles under them from habitual lack of sleep. His grip was soft but slightly desperate. His blond hair was matted and frayed. She wasn't quite sure how to shake him off.

"Wh-what…"

"I know you must be confused." The man wiped at his face and nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "You were in an accident coming home from work and have been a-asleep for a long time. Just ask me anything you like, honey. I'm here for you."

"Who the hell are you?"

He surprisingly hadn't been expecting that question. His joy and relief was quickly replaced by shock and hurt.

"I'm Matthew," he proceeded gently. "Y-your husband. Don't you recognize me?" His voice broke mid-sentence.

Jules feared the worst. She concluded that it was true enough that she was in a hospital. She must have been in an accident, and this man was some sort of mental patient. She prayed a doctor or nurse would come in quickly to relieve her of this awkwardness.

Much to her satisfaction, a doctor in a white lab coat came running in then. He smiled, though slightly out of breath. "I must say, it's good to finally see you awake, Mrs. Williams."

What relief she found was suddenly gone. Jules started to panic. She felt like she was in a bad episode of The Twilight Zone. "There must be some mistake. I'm not Mrs. Williams. My name is Julia Bielshmidt. I'm 24 years old. I couldn't have gotten in an accident coming home from work because I'm unemployed, and I've never been married in my entire life. Not even close." She tried not to think about how her self-description made it sound like she was a loser.

Matthew looked like someone had stabbed him while the doctor simply frowned. He flipped through the papers on his keyboard. "Maiden name: Bielshmidt. Your date of birth is January 18th, 1990, correct?"

Jules nodded slowly. Reality for her was sinking in slowly.

"Two and a half weeks ago, you were in a car wreck, Mrs… uh, Julia."

"Jules," she corrected mindlessly. Her mind was still trying to comprehend what happened.

"You've been in a coma, but we've taken several scans to monitor the state of your brain activity. It appears that you have suffered from post-traumatic amnesia…"

"Doctor, she's lost nearly two years…" Matthew choked on his words.

"Please, Mr. Williams. The damage to her head has healed considerably. There's a possibility she may still get her memories back. It's amazing that she was able to be responsive and recall her past this quickly. I'm going to get her booked for those tests, and then I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Matthew pleaded, but it was too late. He sighed and slumped over in his chair at Jules' side.

Jules understood a little bit more, but the awkwardness remained. If she really had lost her memories, there was a possibility that she was also married to that guy. Two missing years meant that she was twenty-six now. It was all still pretty unbelievable. She was pretty much stuck in the room at this point, so she might as well try to get along with her estranged, apparent husband.

"I can still ask you anything, right?" Jules said hesitantly. Matthew still looked quite a bit messed up.

"Right, sorry." Matthew tried to compose himself. "I forget how hard this must be for you."

"Are we really married?" Jules asked. She couldn't really think of herself as married to someone she didn't even know.

"Uh, yeah. We've been married for almost a year," Matthew told her.

There was a certain sadness in his voice. He seemed to think back at a memory Jules had no recollection of.

"So we've…gone on a honeymoon and…" Jules couldn't really bring herself to say it. "And filed joint taxes?"

Matthew paused before he answered, not quite sure what she was asking. "Yeah, and…other things married people do."

"Hmmm." Jules eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, not really wanting to meet his. She noticed something with her left hand. It was bare just like she always remembered. "Hold up, if we're married, how come I don't have a ring?" Jules had the greatest sense of dread that she had married a cheapskate.

"Oh, sorry about that." Matthew looked embarrassed even just being implied stingy. "Some of the medicine they gave you made your fingers swell, so I took your wedding ring back home for safe keeping."

Jules supposed that made sense, though rather convenient for messing with her head.

"I could go back and get it if you want," Matthew said quickly. It looked like he liked that idea quite a bit.

"Nah, I'm okay," Jules said, much to Matthew's disappointment. "By the way, where's my family?"

"Well, your brother usually only makes it on weekends. His schedule is pretty packed. Do you want me to call him?" Matthew offered.

It eased Jules' mind that her mysterious spouse at least knew she had a brother. "Yeah! Get him on the phone!"

Matthew pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. Jules noted that he only pressed one button before hitting send, meaning her favorite sibling was on her husband's speed dial. When Matthew held up the phone to his ear, Jules motioned for him to give it to her.

Matthew obeyed without another thought. Jules was in time to hear one more ring before her brother picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yo! Guess who just woke up!" Jules said excitedly.

Jules was met by silence. It made her concerned. She figured her relationship with her brother couldn't have changed that much in two years. "West?" she tried again.

"JULIA, YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" her brother shouted back. That was the response she was expecting. "I'm heading over to the hospital right now."

"Why? For the heart attack?" she teased.

"For you, numbskull. I won't be able to get there for another hour."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." She hung up and thought of another idea. "Ooh, should I call my parents, too?" She was just waiting to surprise more people.

Matthew had a strange, reluctant look on his face. "I…tried to call them to let them know that you… But they were on a tour of Europe."

"Pfff, figures," Jules scoffed bitterly. It wasn't unusual for her parents not to be present. She handed Matthew's phone back to him. "So, what's the deal with you and me?"

"Deal?" Matthew questioned.

"How did we meet?" Jules asked again.

"Oh, um, we met on a blind date…" Matthew answered vaguely. Too vaguely.

Jules narrowed her eyes. "Who set us up?"

She knew Matthew had been holding back. "An Internet dating site."

Jules rolled her head back and laughed. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Did you remember something?" Matthew asked hopefully.

The thing that Jules remembered was that she had decided long ago she wouldn't join an Internet dating site unless she was desperate. She figured she must have reached that point. "No, it's just that it makes sense. I mean, you seem nice and all, but you aren't exactly the type of guy I would usually pick out."

The mood dropped like a ton of bricks skydiving from an airplane. Jules' doctor walked in then, reading a file rather than the atmosphere.

"Alright, Jules, I'm here to take you to your CAT scan…ooh, did I come at a bad time?"

"Nope. Take me away, doc." Jules tried to sit up again but still failed.

The doctor and a team of nurses unplugged Jules from several tubes and whisked her out of the room. Jules thought as she was pushed away that she certainly had woken up to an adventure. She had to wonder what this would actually mean to her life. A husband and two forgotten years all on the same day.

* * *

When Jules was rolled back to her room, there was one more person there than when she left.

"West!" she cheered. She displayed her newfound ability to sit up on her own.

Westley Bielschmidt and Matthew had been holding a rather serious conversation until Jules was put back in the hospital room. A small smile broke through Westley's tough exterior when he saw his sister.

"Hey there, Jules," he greeted his sister.

"Welcome back, Jules," Matthew said in a much smaller voice.

"Everything looks normal," the doctor told Jules' visitors. "She is almost good to go."

"What about her memory?" Matthew asked.

"It's hard to say if or when she'll get her memory back. If it's anything like her brain recovery, it should be back in no time. We'd just like to keep her here a couple more days to monitor some more, and then, she'll be ready for release."

"Thank you, doctor," Westley said straight away.

"Thank you, doctor," Matthew seemed to echo.

"Thanks, doc!" Jules tagged on as her doctor left.

"Matthew, you should go home and get some sleep. You've had a long day," Westley said suddenly. "I can take care of Jules from here."

"I don't know… Are you sure? Hon- Jules, do you need anything?"

"I'm good to go! Westley here can handle anything," Jules bragged.

"Right, okay," Matthew said with tired melancholy. Without thinking, he leaned down to kiss Jules' cheek. When he was a centimeter away from her skin, he realized his mistake.

"Sorry, sorry," he stammered and stood straight up. "I love you!" he called awkwardly as he ran out of the room.

Jules was shocked. It wasn't very often that someone told her that they loved her. She could barely pry the words out of her family. She wasn't quite sure what to do.

Her brother apparently knew and proceeded to flick his sister on the head.

"Ow! What was that for? I'm on a hospital bed for goodness sakes, West!" she exclaimed.

"Were you mean to him?" he scolded.

"No! I mean, I just…"

"Oh really? From what I heard, you practically told your husband that he's not your type."

"Give me a break, I don't even know the guy! You know how bad I am at meeting new people. Besides, coming from me, that's a compliment." Jules didn't know how to deal with the fact that her husband had tattled on her.

"Jules." Westley pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you even stop to think about what Matthew's going through? He's been by your side at basically every waking hour for two and a half weeks just hoping that his wife would open her eyes. You were on the verge of death, Jules. And when you wake up, he finds out you've forgotten everything about him."

"I feel sorry for him, but it's not like I can help forgetting my memories. What did you expect me to do? Hop into his pants because I woke up to him crying at my bedside?"

"I just want you to give him a chance, Jules. He's probably the most perfect person for you, and you're throwing him away," Westley insisted

Jules crossed her arms. "I'm not throwing him away. I mean…we've done taxes together and everything…"

"Just…be a little nicer next time. A lot can change in two years," Westley reminded her.

"You're telling me," she muttered. "So, what's new with you? You've graduated from college, right? Mom and Dad must be proud," Jules chatted.

There was a weird silence. "We… I don't really talk to them anymore."

The air was stagnant. Jules hadn't been expecting this outcome. Westley had always been her parents' favorite kid. She didn't know what could have happened, but she figured that it wasn't the time to delve into details.

"You should go to sleep," Westley said.

"I wake up, and you're already telling me to go back to sleep, huh?"Jules settled into the sheets. "I see how it is…"

Her brother smirked. "Just as long as you wake up again."


	2. Chapter 2

Jules looked out the window of her hospital room. The sun had come up enough to shine onto her bed. The feeling she experienced wasn't exactly cabin fever. On any normal occasion, she'd still be lazing around inside. She just wanted to go home. Only, she wasn't quite sure where that was anymore.

She tried to think of the decision rationally, but there was one thing weighing on her mind. She was incredibly bored. She didn't recognize any of the shows on TV, and she had missed two years of the shows she did know. Everything felt like a giant spoiler.

"Good morning, Jules! How are you doing?" A nurse with golden hair tied back into a bun walked into the room. Her scrubs were a bright shade of pink.

"Fine, I guess," I answered. She was as fine as any other person stuck in a hospital with absolutely nothing to do. "I'm really bored, and no one here calls me by my real name. Except you for some reason."

"I'd like to think I've gotten to know you a little since you've been here," she said with a smile. "The doctors say you've been doing well in physical therapy."

"Yeah..." Jules allowed. She wasn't progressing as much as she'd like. She wanted to get out of bed, but the doctors and other medical personnel insisted that she rest. She didn't see the point. She had been resting for far too long.

"And your husband should be here any minute now! That's something to look forward to!"

In actuality, that was something that Jules was not looking forward to: meeting her estranged husband Matthew again. Honestly, the nurse looked more excited.

"I don't know about that," Jules muttered. "He might not come."

"Of course he will! Mr. Williams shows up everyday to talk to you," the nurse explained. "You're very lucky."

"Lucky?" Jules definition of lucky wasn't exactly falling asleep for two and a half weeks and losing two years.

"I don't think there's anyone in the hospital who's had more loyal visitors," the nurse said.

That seemed like a funny statement to Jules. From what she remembered, no one really ever visited her before her coma.

"Plus, it's also not so bad that he's so attractive," the nurse insinuated.

Jules raised an eyebrow. "You think my husband's attractive?"

"Oh... I am so sorry." The nurse covered her mouth and backed away slightly. "If I said anything inappropriate..."

"No, it's fine. It's just...really weird to me," Jules said. Her impression of him the day before really wasn't attractive at all.

There was a knock at the door. A man with soft, wavy, honey-blond hair peeked in. He wore a button up blue shirt that went well with his eyes. "Good morning. Is it alright if I come in?" he asked.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams! Of course you can," the nurse said for Jules. She wore a bright smile.

Jules was a little irritated, but as she got a better look at her visitor, she realized this was the same guy who was supposed to be her husband. She had hardly recognized him when he wasn't crying and looking like a complete mess.

He looked all dressed up and was carrying a bouquet of white roses and some other blue flower. He also carried a bag over his shoulder that Jules recognized as her overnight bag.

As he pulled up a chair to sit besides, Jules examined Matthew more closely. He was a very classic sort of attractive. Medium build. Clear skin. Averagely tall. Yet, it was all so typical that he seemed easy to gloss over. Like one of those guys in commercials or magazines. Undoubtedly attractive but not very memorable.

"Ooh, aren't they pretty, Jules?" the nurse cooed at the flowers.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. He does clean up nicely," Jules said.

Matthew laughed once through his nose once and smiled. The nurse, on the other hand, flushed.

"I've got to go...check up on some tests," she said, clearly embarrassed.

Matthew looked back at the nurse as she left. "That may not have been the best way to handle it, but I appreciate the compliment. You look pretty, too."

Jules shrugged her shoulders, ignoring Matthew's last little statement. "She'll get over it."

Matthew sighed as he put the flowers in a vase beside Jules' bed. "You always do get a bit cranky when you're bored."

Jules looked over at Matthew. She still found it quite a bit creepy that Matthew knew so much about her.

Matthew reached into the overnight bag. "Um, well, I brought you some stuff from home that I thought you might like now that you're awake: change of clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste..."

The conversation did nothing for Jules' boredom. Her eyes wandered to the window again.

"I also brought your laptop..." That was the only thing Matthew decided to pull out of the bag to show Jules.

Jules gasped in shock. "Oh thank god! Gimme!"

Matthew obliged by handing the technology over to Jules. "Have you remembered anything? About us?"

"Nope. Not a bit." Jules recognized her laptop instantly. It still had the same outer shell, but the software was updated. She was lucky to find that she hadn't changed her password in two years. Her background had changed, though. It was a picture of her, Westley, and Matthew. The image reminded Jules of the night before and her talk with her brother

"I feel like I have to apologize to you about something," Jules admitted.

"Hmm? What is it, Jules?" he asked.

"Last night..." Jules exhaled. "I may have said some things that offended you."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. I know this must be difficult for you," Matthew tried to downplay.

"Honestly, you could even take it as a compliment. The guys I'm attracted to are losers. Whiny. Unemployed. Greased out. Egotistical..."

Jules decided to change the subject. She recognized the bitter pit in her stomach just from thinking about her ex-boyfriends. "So, what are the flowers for?"

"Oh, uh, they're roses and forget-me-nots," Matthew answered after a second of bewilderment. "I thought they might bring some good luck and cheer you up a bit."

"Oh, I'm really not much of a flower person." Jules opened up an Internet application.

"Oh..." Matthew said with a sense of surprise and disappointment. He peeked over at Jules' screen. "I tried to keep up your blog while you were asleep. Mostly just to let your followers know what was going on."

"Really? Wow, thanks." At the moment, Jules didn't realize why that would be so important. She entered the web address for her blog and almost didn't recognize it. It was almost her ideal dream of a perfect blog. The follower count had multiplied exponentially into the millions.

"Holy..." she muttered as she scrolled down trying to figure out what she had done right. "Am I making money off of this?"

"Yeah, a bit," Matthew answered. "You're technically a professional blogger..."

Jules laughed out of surprise. She wasn't as unemployed as she thought she was. "Well, it looks like something good happened..."

Matthew looked a little anxious. "So...have the doctors said anything about when you might be getting out?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Maybe the day after," Jules sighed. "Depends."

"Have you thought about whether you want to come home with me or...?" Matthew asked nervously.

"I'm thinking about staying with Westley for a while," I announced. It seemed like a better option to bum off her brother than to live with a complete stranger.

He nodded. "Do you think...?" Matthew couldn't finish. Jules waited but nothing else came.

Jules could tell he was struggling. She closed her laptop and pushed it to the side. "Hey, help me get up."

"O-okay." As Jules strained to sit up, Matthew gently supported her back with his hand, helping her a bit more than she needed. It was in that moment that Jules remembered a very important detail. Matthew's hand had accidentally slipped onto her bare skin through the tied opening of her flimsy hospital wear.

"Whoa, hey! Hand me my clothes," Jules demanded. She swatted Matthew's hand away and pinched closed the back of her hospital gown.

"Sorry," Matthew said quietly. He reached back in Jules' overnight bag and pulled out a stack of neatly folded clothes.

Jules grabbed the clothes and was careful to keep her backside away from her husband. She shuffled off the bed and over to the bathroom.

It was still a little hard for her to move as she wanted. A lot of her flexibility and muscle tone was gone. She was able to get her pants on easily enough. Taking off the hospital gown was a bit more trouble. She couldn't untie the strings in the back. The gown acted more of a straight jacket. She struggled alone in the bathroom for quite a while.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Jules, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just this stupid...ugh."

"Do you need help?" he asked.

Jules hated how helpless she felt, but she hated the hospital gown even more. "Yeah," she said reluctantly.

She heard the door of the bathroom squeak open slowly as Matthew let himself in. She let out a breath and exposed her back to him. She moved her long hair out of the way. "Could you untie me?"

His only answer was the sensation of his knuckles brushing lightly on her back as he undid the knots. She could feel the flaps of the gown fall open as he finished.

"Thanks," she sighed in relief.

Jules thought she felt Matthew's eyes on her back. As she looked around to chastise him, she discovered he wasn't there. The bathroom door was safely closed again.

After Jules put her shirt on, she exited the bathroom. "Okay Matthew, let's go get some cake."

"Cake?" he asked.

"Yeah, I saw a bunch of patients walking around with chocolate cake, and I want some. Plus, it'll be good practice walking all the way to the cafeteria. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, of course," Matthew agreed immediately.

"Now, I'm not quite sure how far I can go, so you might have to carry me back," Jules joked.

"Not a problem," Matthew replied. "You can always use me for support."

Jules thought about the double meaning behind that. "You know, it's not very fair that you know so much about me and I know hardly anything about you," she mentioned as they walked side by side down the hallway.

"I guess it's not," Matthew said with a laugh.

"So, tell me about yourself," Jules said.

"Okay, my name is Matthew Williams," he started out. "I'm married to you and have been so for 11 months. We have two do-"

"I don't want to hear about us," Jules complained. Thinking about them as married was too much for her to comprehend. "I want to hear about you. Just you."

"Oh...well... I'm 25. Just a few months younger than you," he answered. "I'm a veterinarian..."

"Really? That's pretty interesting," Jules commented. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Polar bears," Matthew said with a small smile.

Jules nodded. "Mine's probably dogs. Or maybe baby chickens."

Matthew laughed at that for some odd reason. Jules didn't know why, but she liked the way he laughed. She wasn't really saying anything funny or interesting, but it was like he thought she was the most entertaining person out there. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Matthew said quickly. "Definitely red."

"Favorite season?"

"Fall. Or maybe winter. I like cooler weather," he mused.

"Can you cook?" Jules asked. She figured that had to be one of the important ones if they were married.

Matthew scoffed. "Better than you."

Jules' jaw dropped in fake shock and offense.

"Not that your cooking is bad," Matthew explained. "Thank God it tastes be..."

"Better than it looks," Jules finished.

Matthew smiled.

Jules wasn't quite sure what to think of him. He was a lot nicer than some of her boyfriends. Make that all of them.

* * *

They discovered that the cake Jules had seen earlier had not actually come from the cafeteria. Apparently, it had come from a birthday party of one of the other patients. Instead, they settled on some of the soft serve ice cream as a reward. Their conversation on. The way back talked more of cake and ice cream flavors and which ones were the best.

Jules was feeling a little tired on the walk back, so she held Matthew's left hand with her right. His grip was firm, but gentle. Occasionally, he would habitually caress the back of her hand with his thumb.

There was quite a commotion outside of Jules' room. There were several people out in front talking over each other very loudly. Through the noise, Jules could recognize one low voice.

"Westley!" Jules cheered and threw her arms up, including Matthew's.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Jules! Why did you run off like that?" Westley scolded. "Don't you know how worried everyone was?"

"I wanted ice cream," Jules defended.

Matthew looked back and forth from Jules to the entourage of medical personnel. "What's going on?"

Westley's glare softened when he saw his brother-in-law. "Well, at least Matthew was with you. Do you know how serious it is when a patient with memory problems goes missing?"

"Missing?" Matthew questioned.

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration. I only lost a little bit of my memory. I can go for a little walk inside the hospital," Jules insisted.

"You were supposed to be resting. No one knew where you were," Westley continued to reprimand.

"Well, I'm back. I'm fine. No harm done." Jules let go of Matthew's hand. The people cleared out of the way as she let herself back into her room.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was supposed to be resting," Mathew apologized to the gathering.

"Don't apologize. We did nothing wrong." Jules sat back on the bed. "They can't trap me here forever."

Most of the crowd dispersed now that they knew where she was. The only people who followed into the room after Jules were Matthew, Westley, and the doctor from the other day.

"You're not trapped. Everybody here is just trying to make sure you're safe," Westley argued.

"Well, now that we're all here. There are some things that need to be discussed," the doctor said. "Upon Jules' release, we need to know who she'll be staying with."

"Ooh, right! Westley, can I stay with you?" Jules asked.

The questioned seemed to surprise Westley a bit. "I guess that's okay. As long as Matthew's okay with it."

Matthew nodded. "Whatever Jules is the most comfortable with." He pushed up his sleeve and looked at his watch. "I've got to go to work today. I wish I could stay longer."

"That's okay. You've got animals to save and whatnot," Jules said. She opened up her laptop again. It was time for her to get caught up.

"Alright, I'll try to come by again tonight, but if I can't, I'll come tomorrow," Matthew told her.

"Sounds like a plan," Jules said, sort of distracted by her computer.

Jules felt a soft pressure on her head. Matthew had come over to her bedside and kissed her hair. Jules tensed up. The sign of affection had come out of nowhere. "Goodbye. I love you, Jules."

The words still baffled Jules. She shook them off and went back to her computer.

"Looks like you two are getting along," Westley said.

"Yeah. And that's it. Still can't see him any more than this random guy," Jules reported. "Hey West, since you're here, you should watch some youtube videos with me. You've got to get me all caught up."

Westley sighed. "Can't you do that on your own?"

"Don't give me any lip. This is your duty as my brother. You have to watch stupid videos with me." She pulled up one of the youtube rewinds from the last year she remembered.

"I've already agreed to let you stay with me," he complained.

"I said no lip! I'll begin to think you're ungrateful for all of the sibling support I've given you."

Jules' little joke affected Westley harder than she intended. She hadn't thought of herself as that great of a big sister, but her statement resonated with him more than she thought.

"I'll watch the videos with you. And you can stay with me as long as you want," he said in a small voice.

Jules didn't quite understand his response, but she decided to go along with it. "Now that's more like it."


	3. Chapter 3

In all honesty, Jules still felt a little tired. It had been a day full of hospital excitement. Right after that morning's physical therapy, the doctors said Jules was ready for release and gave her a home training regiment to get used to regular tasks again, but at least she was good enough now to take care of herself with only a little bit of assistance i.e her brother.

The airbag in her car had thankfully saved Jules from most of her injuries. She had some deep bruising and a couple of broken ribs from her seatbelt. Minor lacerations from the broken glass windshield. The main thing was the head injury from the whiplash of the impact. Her head had slammed too hard on the headrest, which was the cause of her coma.

It was pretty apparent to see that Jules wasn't too much functionally different from when she was before the crash save from her memory. Her muscles and flexibility had diminished simply by being bedridden so long. The doctors didn't think it would take too long for her to recover, but she still had to check back in to physical therapy in two weeks.

The doctors called it a miracle of some sorts. On the one hand, despite being in a two and a half week coma, Jules had alarmingly retained high control of her body movements. On the other hand, she lost quite a bit more memory than what was precedented for a coma that didn't span months. Brains work funny in that way. Memories could just so easily be discombobulated.

Westley had come by the hospital again to pick her up. He was filling out the paperwork at the nurse's desk to get her properly checked out.

Much to Jules' surprise, Matthew had not come that day. She really thought he'd be there. She held the vase of flowers he left behind in her hands. The longer she had to hold it, the more she began to think of them as a nuisance. They were pretty, but she didn't believe any one person needed all of those roses.

Matthew had left a cellphone with Jules in order for her to keep in contact. She had tried, but he didn't seem to be answering his phone. Jules didn't exactly know Matthew very well, but from what she did know in the two days she'd met him, it didn't seem like he was the type to miss things.

"Okay, you ready to go, Jules," Westley asked. Apparently, the checking out process was already finished.

"Yeah, I guess." Jules handed off the vase to her brother who was also toting her bag. She gave up on waiting for Matthew.

"W-wait!" Someone shouted.

Unlike most hospital dramas, this particular hospital didn't have need for people in scrubs to shout and run down hallways. Nevertheless, one such person did that. But instead of the blue, green, or pink scrubs typically worn by medical personnel, this person's outfit was covered in colorful birds.

"Sorry, I'm late. There was a cat having a difficult birth," Matthew breathed heavily. "I had to perform an emergency C-section."

"Well, you didn't exactly miss much." Jules noticed how the eyes of the hospital turned to look at the spectacle. "I just got released, so that's good."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Matthew still struggled to catch his breath.

"I...guess. West and I were just about to leave."

"Please, I know you don't feel the same way about me at the moment, but Jules, I love you. More than life itself."

Jules's face felt hot. If people weren't looking at them before, they definitely were then.

"And I believe you felt the same way. Please, if there's just some chance, let me convince you to fall in love with me again," Matthew pleaded.

Jules was speechless. She looked around to notice that most of the nurses acted like they were watching a Nicholas Sparks novel play out.

"What we have wasn't a fluke, and I want to prove that to you. I'll break down every moment we've had together if that's what it takes," he continued to bargain.

"I-is this really the best time to be talking about this?" Jules stuttered. She was beyond embarrassed to be talking about her forgotten love life so publicly.

"These past two weeks, I've prayed that I could tell you one more time how much I love you. But I won't force you to stay with me if you don't love me back."

It's not like the thought of them had not been on Jules mind. She really didn't know what she was going to do about the Matthew situation. She figured he'd probably die if she brought up the word divorce.

"B-but if you just give me a chance, I promise you'll fall in love with me."

They were pretty strong words. Jules took promises very seriously. She didn't really like the way he assumed all these things about her like he was from the future or something.

"Fine," she said gruffly. "It's not like I wasn't going to try to work this out anyway. No promises though."

Despite the "no promises," Matthew looked absolutely elated. "That's great! It's really good to hear."

"I mean, I don't know how you'll do it..." Jules trailed.

"Don't worry! I'll take care of it. If I did it once, I can do it again, right?" he said confidently.

"Uh huh, yeah. Well, West is about to take me to his place," she changed the subject back to the moment.

"Good, good. So, can I pick you up tomorrow?" Matthew quickly followed.

"Tomorrow?" Jules questioned. "What's tomorrow?"

"I want to take you out on a date," he said proudly.

One of the nurses audibly "aw"-ed.

Jules' brows furrowed, mostly due to the cliched lovey-dovey reaction. "I guess that's okay. It's not like I have anything else planned."

"I'll pick you up at ten!" Matthew seemed like the type who was easily excited.

"In the morning?" Night seemed a little ridiculous for that early in their renewed relationship.

"Yeah, we'll go to our favorite coffee place."

Coffee was fine. Jules liked coffee. She especially liked how casual of a location it was. Nothing too romantic. Not too much commitment.

"Sure, let's go get coffee," Jules allowed with a sigh.

"Fantastic!" Matthew was giddy from just the slightest bit of leeway. "Do you guys need any help or...?"

"Take the flowers, will you?" Westley finally said. The bouquet was a bit troublesome for him to handle with his keys and Jules bag.

Matthew holding the flowers seemed a lot more natural. They matched him somehow. Even as silly as he looked walking in the parking lot clad in parakeet scrubs.

"Now, I know that you'll be staying with Westley, but if there's anything you need, I'm only a phone call away," Matthew tried to reassure her. "I'll be there as quick as I can unless there's an animal emergency," he laughed out of nervousness.

"So, do all of your scrubs have animals on them?" Jules asked. "Being a vet and everything?"

"No, not usually. Actually, you got these for me," Matthew revealed. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah, they're pretty interesting," she said. Jules was getting the impression she liked to mess with him a little bit.

"Speaking of clothes, I'll have to bring some more for you when I come by tomorrow," Matthew said.

They had already reached Westley's car. Westley popped open the trunk to put Jules' bag in the back.

"I wish I could have spent more time with you today before you left," Matthew exhaled. "But I have to go back to work."

"Okay, that's cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Jules bid him goodbye.

Matthew opened the door of Westley's car for her. Once she was sitting down, he handed the flowers back to her plus a little extra. He kissed her hair just as he did the day before.

"Bye, Jules. I love you," Matthew said. He gazed her a moment before he closed the car door.

Jules dropped her head against the headrest. She didn't know how to tell him. She thought he was fine as far as people went, but all the PDA and the "I love yous" made her really uncomfortable.

Westley slipped into the car without another word. He turned the key in the ignition.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

Jules simply responded with a groan.

"It'll get better," he promised. "Once you get used to everything again, you'll be just fine."

"Or maybe I'll just bum off of you for the rest of my life," Jules teased him with a giant grin.

"Or maybe I'll call Matthew back over here and he can take you home," Westley rebutted.

"Oh please, no. We already told the hospital I was staying with you anyway." It was a weak excuse, and Jules knew it.

Westley sighed. "He's trying."

"He's trying. I'll give him that," Jules allowed.

* * *

Westley's house was located the next suburb town over from the hospital. It was just a short skirt from the highway until they arrived at his house. It was small, but that was to be expected from a guy who was as young as Westley was.

Jules wasted no time letting herself in and plopping down the couch. The bouquet of flowers became the centerpiece on the coffee table. Westley followed in after her carrying her bag.

"You should probably text Matthew. He might be worried about you," he said.

"Really?" Jules said incredulously. She had seen him less than an hour before.

She had buried her phone deep in her bag and had to dig to get it out. Sure enough she had one text message waiting for her.

"Could you let me know when you make it to Westley's?"

Jules rolled her eyes and replied, "Made it. You don't have to worry about me."

It was a few seconds before she got a message back. "Can't help it. Love you!"

"Done," Jules said out loud. She fished her laptop out of her bag. "Sweet! My computer still remembers your wifi password."

"Jules! You're here!"

Despite being in a coma, Jules could recognize the voice anywhere. She looked up from the screen. "Feli! You're even cuter than I remember!"

Feliciano was the Italian boy who used to live on Jules and Westley's street when they were young. He was Westley's best friend even from a young age. He was practically inseparable from Westley's side, though he was quite a bit more affectionate than his counterpart. Jules figured he must live close by here as well to see Westley's car pull up in the driveway.

Feliciano sat himself so close to Jules their thighs touched. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Mwah! I missed you so much! Westley and I were really worried, but I'm super happy you're awake!"

"Feli, can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?" Westley interupted. His arms were crossed as if he was going to scold his best friend as per usual.

"Sure!" Feliciano got up from the couch and joined Jules' brother in the kitchen.

Jules was pretty used to Feliciano's affection. She knew there was really no deeper meaning behind it. But when Matthew kissed her, it made her hair stand on end and her whole body go alert.

Jules decided to research her blog a bit more. She still couldn't tell how it got to be so popular. She decided to make a post and hope for the best.

Feliciano and Westley came out of the kitchen a bit. Feliciano sat next to Jules again but not as close as he was before.

"So, Feli, did you snag any cute girls in the time I've forgotten?"

"Not exactly," he laughed awkwardly. "Besides, you're the cutest girl I know."

"Damn straight," Jules responded.

Jules and Feli often talked about girls, and Feli would always respond that Jules was the cutest girl he knew, despite the fact that it was a lie. He claimed he'd ask her out, but it would feel to much like he was dating his sister. It was obviously more complicated due to the fact that she was married.

"Well, um, I've got to go. I remembered there's something else I've got to do," Feliciano said, much to Jules surprise. He usually stuck around a lot longer.

"Really? But you just got here," Jules complained.

"It's family stuff. I'm happy you're awake though." Feliciano got up and went to the front door, seeming rather reluctant to leave.

"Alright. Bye, Feli! Come back soon!" Jules called.

Once Felicaino left, Westley came to stand by the couch.

"So, what's for dinner?" Jules asked.

"Bratwurst and potatoes," Westley sighed. "If you have any objections, you're obviously not my sister."

Jules grinned. A strange sense of nostalgia washed over her. "No objections here. Sounds perfect, Westie."

For the first time since Jules woke up, she felt right at home.


End file.
